supernaturalocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Voluptas
"Angel? What angel? The only angel I see here is Mr. Ex-Seraphim in the trenchcoat. Hey, Uncle Cas." — Voluptas to Team Free Will "We are more broken, more flawed, more screwed up than humans ever will be. And if you disagree, look at yourself." — Voluptas to Michael Voluptas, often called Vollie or Vol, was a member of the Cherubim who followed Michael the Archangel. He left Heaven after he couldn't stand being pushed around by other angels in higher tiers, leading others to believe he had abandoned Michael. He was first mentioned in My Bloody Valentine (Season 5, Episode 14) by Castiel as he listed Cupids living on Earth, and made his first appearance in Angels On The Block (Season 16, Episode 1), where he first appears as if he is being mugged by a criminal before he reveals his grace and most likely kills the man. Later on, Sam and Dean discover that a single person from a seemingly committed relationship died in an alleyway, and after much research, discover that he was abusive. More cases of the same type began to pop up, and Castiel theorized it was a Cherubim. They then take a closer look at pictures surrounding the court cases and discover that the same teenager was in every single one. They tracked him and discovered his Instagram page, surprisingly going by the name of his vessel, Peter Knoll. They followed his social media trail and discovered that he took up residence in Queens, New York. After Dean, Sam, and Castiel head to Queens, they arrive at Voluptas' dorm and are confronted by his roommate, Jared Klenson, who warns them that 'Peter' is 'missing a bolt' and possibly on drugs. Castiel shows his FBI badge, to which Jared sighs and calls up the stairs, letting 'Peter' know that 'the feds are back'. The trio head up to what they assume is Voluptas' room, only to see him clearly showing his Cupid's Bow. He then sits back as they start to talk to him, interrupting them with quirky remarks that annoy Dean almost to the point of ruining their mission. Sam quizzes him about various angelic terms to which he dodges with stupid questions concerning Christianity. Dean is then fed up and asks him if he is an angel straight out, to which he reveals that he knows Castiel is an angel and even refers to him as "Uncle Cas". Castiel then questions Voluptas' motives, and the he explains that there are relationships in the world, toxic and abusive, that were tainted by demons. He tells Castiel that he believes it is his duty to Appearances * My Bloody Valentine (Season 5, Episode 14) (Mentioned by Castiel) * Angels On The Block (Season 16, Episode 1) * Operation Stop Michael (Season 16, Episode 2) * Found (Season 16, Episode 3) * Hell's Prophet (Season 16, Episode 4) * Alternates (Season 16, Episode 5) * Back to School (Season 16, Episode 7) * Keep 'Em Coming (Season 16, Episode 8) * Here Sharky Sharky (Season 16, Episode 9) * Family Reunion (Season 16, Episode 10) * Fake Happy (Season 16, Episode 11) Personality Write the second section of your page here.